


Fizzy Green

by Mickey0309



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Michael Has a Squip, F/F, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey0309/pseuds/Mickey0309
Summary: Michael didn't want this. He had never wanted this.He just wanted his friend back.





	Fizzy Green

"It's okay, Jeremy. Just don't... Don't fight it," Michael whispered to the tied up boy. Jeremy didn't understand what was going on. One moment he thought him and Michael were having a fun time playing games, the next Jeremy was tied up to a chair while the other rambled about *reactivating* him. Jeremy was genuinely scared. He didn't understand what was going on. Well... He did. Michael, somehow, had a squip. And that squip was trying to get him to reactivate Jeremy's. Why wasn't Michael listening...? Jeremy wished he knew. The other boy looked so... Apologetic. Like he didn't want this to happen. "Michael, please, I don't want to," he whispered, the other not answering as he grabbed the green bottle from his bed. "It'll be okay, Jeremy... You just gotta listen," Michael whispered, smiling at Jeremy before harshly stepping on his foot. Jeremy cried out, gasping as his mouth open. Michael took the chance to shive the bottle into Jeremy's mouth, plugging his nose. "Swallow," he growled, Jeremy struggling to breathe. The boy soon lost the battle, the sweet liquid going down his throat. He froze, staring at Michael with a look of hurt and betrayal before it began. Awful screams echoed around the room, Michael just watching as his best friend thrashed. Within a few minutes, it was over. It was almost completely dark in the room, the only lights being a pair of neon red lights now accompanied by two blue ones. The shorter boy slowly looked up, blinking a few times before smiling. "Startup complete."


End file.
